Los Primeros Problemas
by SKYSHL
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran están más unidos desde la cena con la familia de ella, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando los problemas quieran interferir?, ¿Qué harán Sakura y Shaoran?. Esta es la secuela de Nuestra Historia. Escrita por: SKYSHL.
1. Suspiros

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son propiedad de Clamp, solo la historia y algunos personajes fuera de la serie son de mi autoría

¡AQUÍ VAMOS! Esta es la secuela de **Nuestra historia **(historia escrita por mi SKYSHL)

-dialogo - _conciencia –_ ¡GRITO! (el grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal)- **_palabras dichas en el pasado_** –

** POV Sakura**

Bostece una o dos veces mientras iba camino al instituto. Es la primera vez que me levanto temprano para ir a clases… solo espero no encontrarme con Tomoyo pues ella siempre me molesta por mis retrasos, quizás llegue antes que ella.

Voy caminando por donde siempre, "el camino de los arboles de Sakura" así es como le puse. Es un bonito lugar, se respira aire puro y sin contaminación, se siente el viento que juega con mi flequillo. Este es el lugar donde pasaba con mi hermano Touya y su amigo Yukito… admito que antes de conocer a Shaoran, a mi me gustaba Yukito, pero luego descubrí que sólo lo quería como un hermano… o un padre. Es una persona estupenda, es alegre, un poco glotón y además muy simpático

Él era como mi "príncipe azul", luego llego Shaoran con su actitud rebelde y sus ojos ámbar y me enamore de él. Él era mi "príncipe verde", reí al acordarme de cómo le decía Tomoyo a Shaoran… me gustaba mucho ese nombre, para mí era como un sueño hecho realidad

Cuando llego él, nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo me enamore loca y perdidamente de él

Ahora es mi novio, Yukito un hermano y mi cabeza es mi aliada después de tanta confusión

-¡Sakurita! –mire para atrás a ver de donde provenía la voz que me llamaba, al ver que nadie estaba detrás de mi mire para al frente, encontrándome una cara sonriente

Me asuste un poco y di dos pasos hacia atrás, suspire al reconocer la cara de Tomoyo

-¡casi muero de un infarto Tomoyo! – Tomoyo se rio, contagiándome un poco su risa, y yo que me esperaba un camino mucho más tranquilo de ida -¿Cómo estás? – Tomoyo me miro detenidamente, analizándome… como si algo me hubiera pasado. Luego miro para todos lados, me analizo una vez más antes de hablar

-creo que el mundo caerá hoy, o habrá un terremoto – la mire confusa, un terremoto… ¿Por qué caería? – Esto se merece una hoja entera del libro de records mundiales… - fruncí mis labios, por el comentario de Tomoyo y por fin entendí de que iba el terremoto…

La verdad es que Tomoyo ha estado desde muy pequeña conmigo, ya que somos primas, por eso sabe que llegar temprano no es usual en mí

La ignore durante todo el trayecto al instituto, pero al llegar a la reja del edificio Tomoyo tomo mi brazo, me acerco y me beso la mejilla (esto solo lo hacía cuando quería mi perdón), suspire, para mi ese era el beso de la muerte puesto que cada vez que lo hacía funcionaba

Le sonreí y mire para atrás, vi a Eriol con una enorme sonrisa, la cual la devolví con mucho gusto, se me ocurrió una gran idea… venganza

-disculpa aceptada, pero esto implica venganza – le murmure a Tomoyo en el oído, la cual me miro confusa – la primera vez que no sabes que tramo ¿verdad Tomoyo? – corrí a los brazos de Eriol y lo abrace por el cuello, me dio risa la cara de mi amiga, primero se puso como papel ante aquel abrazo – hola querido Eriol – le dije juguetonamente a Eriol, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y lo solté. Ha Tomoyo se le desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa, Eriol estaba divertido con la situación, Tomoyo me miro con un puchero en sus labios

-no es justo Sakura, tú tienes a Shaoran – me reí y le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña, demostrándole mi victoria

-sí, y pienso salir corriendo ahora mismo a buscarlo – corrí en dirección a nuestro salón con un ánimo que no me lo quita nadie

-¡Sakura! – escuche el grito de Tomoyo, pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo hasta llegar al salón

Al correr la puerta me encontré que el salón estaba vacío, observe mi puesto, que es en la fila de la ventana, en el penúltimo asiento, deje mis cosas y vi el asiento de atrás, donde se sienta mi novio Shaoran… estaban sus cosas, pero… ¿dónde estará él?

Suspire. Tendré que ir a buscarlo donde sea que este, obviamente iré donde más frecuenta

Salí del salón y fui al árbol donde yo y Tomoyo siempre almorzamos. Quizás estaba allí.

Tenía ganas de abrazar a Shaoran hasta que me dijera basta, ganas de besarlo y estar en compañía con él, por el simple hecho que con él me sentía protegida y muy tranquila…

Al llegar al árbol no vi a nadie, que extraño, él siempre estaba abajo del árbol porque decía que era más tranquilo estar allí… mire todas las direcciones pero no lo vi

¿Dónde estaría si no es en el árbol?, ¿podría estar en la cancha? Callo un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo sobre mi cabeza, mire para arriba y lo encontré

Se veía realmente guapo con su uniforme, tenía las manos en su cabeza, como si fueran almohadas, y respiraba acompasadamente. Creo que está profundamente dormido… miro para todos lados otra vez y veo que no hay nadie… bien aquí voy, subo con cuidado el árbol ya que tengo una falda, tengo un short para que no se me vea nada, pero aun así me cuido, por si acaso

Al subir cerca de Shaoran vi que estaba dormido tal y como lo pensé…

Parecía un pequeño niño indefenso, lo levante un poco para ponerme de lado y sentarme junto a él, le puse ambas manos suyas en su estomago, y use mis piernas como su nueva almohada

Lo extraño fue que no hizo nada, no se movió mientras yo lo acomodaba en mi regazo, se quedo quieto y tranquilo… debió haber estado durante varias horas sin dormir para no haberse despertado ante aquel movimiento.

Su cara expresaba más tranquilidad cuando lo acomode en mis piernas…

Acaricie su rostro con ternura y cariño, pero con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, moví sus mechones castaños…

¡Qué bien se siente estar así con la persona amada! Se siente una gran tranquilidad…

**POV Shaoran **

Estaba llegando al instituto muy temprano como siempre, y llegue más temprano aun, ya que no pude dormir… todavía recordaba las palabras de Sakura en la cena con su familia

**_-Yo… también te amo Shaoran –_**

Esas palabras me sabían a victoria. Me fui en dirección al salón, y como siempre no había nadie, Bostece unas cuantas veces y luego deje mi maletín en mi puesto, que es el último de la fila de la ventana…, Salí del salón y saque de mi bolsillo un chicle de menta, era mi costumbre comer uno cuando llegaba.

¿Dónde esperaría a Sakura?, mire para todos lados y al ver el gran árbol de cerezos del jardín se me ocurrió esperar ahí. Al llegar salte las ramas hasta quedar en una muy gruesa y cómoda pero algo alta, puse mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y mire el cielo, se veía celeste con bonitas y esponjosas nubes… bueno eso salió muy gay o afeminado ¿el amor es el causante de este efecto? No lo sé. Cerré los ojos por un momento… pero empecé a pestañear lentamente… ¡maldito trabajo! Tuve que hacerlo a última hora ya que mi hermana con mi sobrina habían llegado después de la cena con la familia de Sakura…

Me quede dormido en el tronco del árbol donde me había sentado, pero un movimiento suave me despertó, era algo que me acariciaba una mejilla, en un momento me dio cosquilla, empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta visualizar algo verde y brilloso… ¿qué será? Pase el dorso de mi mano cerca de mi ojo, al enfocar nuevamente la mirada en aquello que me llamo la atención me encuentro con que son ojos… pero no de cualquier persona, si no de Sakura

Sonreí tímidamente, bueno yo estaba durmiendo y ella estaba… ¿de almohada? Pero… ¿cuándo me puse sobre el regazo de Sakura? Me reincorpore lentamente, recordando que estaba en una rama de árbol. Me sentía confundido

-buenos días, Shaoran – me saludo Sakura suavemente, su voz era tan hermosa… - ¿Cómo estás? – Su tono fue un poco preocupado - _debe ser porque no has dormido nada y te dormiste en la rama de un árbol ¿no?-_ mi conciencia tiene algo de razón

-hola Sakura, estoy bien gracias – me senté bien en la rama, estaba un poco desorientado y me dolía los brazos, recuerdo que los use como almohada- ¿Qué hora es? – Sakura reviso su reloj de mano asiendo un puchero

-ya van a tocar… y creo que nos toca… - Sakura izo otro puchero, ¡que tierna se veía! ¿Pero qué nos tocaba…? Creo que nos toca… matemáticas. Empecé a reír, Sakura me miro extrañada - ¿de qué te ríes? – se cruzo de brazos

-me rio de que no te gusta la clase que nos toca a continuación – Sakura me saco la lengua y se bajo del árbol, cuando Sakura bajo completamente, me pare en la rama donde me había quedado dormido y salte a tierra cayendo con un poco de gracia, como me habían enseñado

-vamos Shaoran, se nos hará tarde – Sakura estaba a punto de echarse a correr, pero la detuve y la acerque a mí, la abrace y puse su cabeza en mi pecho

-Sakura ¿no te falto algo más hoy? – Sakura se sonrojo y se aparto un poco de mí, se fue acercando a mi rostro, sus labios buscaron los míos encontrándolos con facilidad

Se sentían suaves con un sabor a cerezo que no quiero y no puedo olvidar… Sakura besa bien. Pero no conforme con eso muevo nuestros labios hasta casi devorar el labio inferior

Sakura gimió de sorpresa ante aquel acto, pero yo no quería parar, sin su permiso empecé a morder su labio inferior

Es suave, blando y muy sabroso… me reí al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Sakura casi como un tomate… yo nunca le había mordido el labio, pero que se vaya acostumbrando porque su labio me sabia excelente

Al separar mis labios con los de ella, me sentí casi completo

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Shaoran? – me reí bajito, me acerque a la frente de Sakura dejando un pequeño beso y hable casi rozando la frente de ella con mis labios

-porque te amo, mi flor de cerezo – Sakura se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y se acerco a mi mejilla

-yo también, yo también te amo mucho Shaoran – Sakura me beso la mejilla y yo me sonroje un poco ante tal acto… - ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde – se soltó de mi agarre y se marcho al salón corriendo, me tome la mejilla besada por ella y me estremecí cuando la sentí un poco tibia ¿por qué tenía que ser tan adorable? Les reclamare eso a sus padres, ya que ellos fueron los que la trajeron al mundo ¿no?, ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Suspire otra vez más ¿Cuántas llevaba al día?

De cualquier forma me fui corriendo tras ella hacia el salón…

**Notas de Autora**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo siento por la demora quería mostrárselos antes pero el colegio es algo agotador

Bueno esto es solo el principio verán cómo se va formando esta historia y prometo hacerla larga lo más que pueda

Se despide SKYSHL **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	2. Comienzo de la venganza

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de propiedad de Clamp, solo la historia y algunos personajes fuera de la serie son de mi autoría

¡Aquí vamos! Esta es la secuela de **Nuestra historia** (SKYSHL)

-Dialogo – _conciencia - _¡grito! (el grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal) – **_palabras dichas en el pasado -_**

Los primeros problemas

Comienzo de la venganza

**POV Tomoyo**

¿Hoy es día de distraerse? No puedo creer que todos mis amigos estén distraídos:

Shaoran está en su nube y es clase de matemáticas, ¡su clase favorita! ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Sakura se sonrojaba cada 5 minutos, ¡en la clase que odia! Y vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Eriol miraba a la ventana y no prestaba atención…

¡¿Qué pasa con todos, hoy?!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, lo que me avisaba que era hora de investigar la distracción de mis amigos o mis victimas –_nota mental, nunca más ver películas de detectives el fin de semana -_ Creo que exageré con ver las películas de Sherlock Homes y leer sus libros

-bueno, ya pueden retirarse… - tan solo decir estas palabras el profesor, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo

Me acerque a Sakura, poniéndome enfrente de ella, pero ella seguía en su paraíso, reino o donde quiera que estaba en ese momento

Empezare a preguntarle con cautela para que no se exalte demasiado y no hulla de mí, ese será mi plan maestro, por ahora

-Sakura… - le susurre pero seguía en la nada – Sakura – esto no funcionaba, le susurrare en el oído – Sakura. – le dije firme, se movió un poco… pero sigue sin responder

¿Qué hare? Podría… no, no es muy funcional, pero… ¡Ya sé!

Busque en mi maletín mi lápiz con plumaje y lo acerque a la nariz de Sakura. Le roce la nariz con la pluma y ella reacciono ante mi acto…

-por fin, yo que pensé que te perdería otra vez – me miro con curiosidad, bueno empezare mi interrogatorio lento para que no hulla - ¿en qué pensabas? – se ruborizo al instante

¿Cómo se le olvido que yo soy muy observadora?, desde pequeña que lo he sido, incluso pensaban que era como una cámara fotográfica. Pero Sakura era muy trasparente, hasta el más despistado sabe que le ocurre a ella sin conocerla

-bueno… yo estaba… - dijo algo nerviosa, debe tratarse de Shaoran para estar así – es que… yo –

-vamos, dilo… - agacho la cabeza para no verla y según mi suposición se había vuelto un tomate y bien maduro

- po… podría decírtelo otro día… - ¿y dejarme con la duda? ¡Jamás! Además se le olvidaría, conociéndola…

-no, Sakura Kinomoto tendrás que decírmelo ahora o a la salida, pero tiene que ser hoy – ella asintió y me tomo de la mano

Luego salió corriendo conmigo tras suyo, pisándole los talones

Me llevo al árbol donde almorzábamos, ella y yo con nuestros respectivos novios

-veras… justo en este lugar… en este mismo día… yo y Shaoran… - ¿es mi idea o se sonrojo de nuevo? La mire picara, quizás hayan hecho algo malvado… pero en Sakura no lo creo mucho – no es lo que crees, es solo que… bueno al salir a buscar a Shaoran hoy en la mañana… lo encontré durmiendo

-espera ¿después de vengarte de mí? – Sakura se rio ¿a que iba el cambio de humor en este momento?

-sí, pero tú te lo merecías por molestarme – hizo un puchero infantil, pero Sakura no me sacara del tema tan rápido

-y… ¿Qué paso? – se sonrojo de nuevo, Sakura esta más tímida después de dejarnos a mí y a Eriol

-sucede que estaba durmiendo en el árbol… -

-¿Cómo, arriba? – Ella asintió, de modo que espero a Sakura SOBRE el árbol y no debajo - ¿y…?

-después – continuo mi amiga de la infancia – se despertó y bajamos del árbol por que iban a tocar para entrar…

-vamos Sakura, le pones mucho suspenso – Sakura agacho la cara, tratando de ocultarse tras su flequillo

En ese momento llego a mi rostro una brisa tan fresca en un día soleado como este, se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, los alumnos jugando futbol en la cancha, de todo se escuchaba menos la voz de mi mejor amiga

De pronto levanto la cara con rapidez y cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretó su falda con la mano, dejando sus nudillos casi blancos

-¡Shaoran me mordió el labio! – sin poderme controlar más me caí sobre mis rodillas y quede en estado de shock, ¿esto es verdad o estoy soñando? Sea lo que sea me levante y abrace efusivamente a mi mejor amiga – Tomoyo… me asfixias – la mire a la cara y ¡claro! La pobre estaba morada

Al soltarla respiro con dificultad y luego se reincorporo

-Sakura ¡me ganaste! – Hice un puchero infantil, casi igual al de un perrito mojado – Eriol todavía no me lo ha hecho y llevo más con él que tu relación con Shaoran – dije indignada, pero Sakura sabía que lo hacía por molestarla un rato antes de volver

La verdad es que, desde que conocí a Sakura no me he cansado de molestarla, me agrada cuando se sonroja por Shaoran, o se pone color mármol por un examen de matemáticas sorpresa y también cuando sonríe porque les alegra la vida a muchas personas, es como si fuera un sol para cada persona que la conozca.

-no, Tomoyo tu mientes… - me dijo meneando el dedo con gran burla. ¿Mentir? Pero… ¿Eriol ya me lo había hecho? Que yo recuerde no…

-Sakura él jamás me lo ha hecho – Sakura se empezó a reír, ¿era mi idea o cambiamos los papeles con Sakura? - ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunte con seriedad

-bueno, porque… es sorpresa Tomoyito – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué tramas? – le dije apuntándola con el dedo índice

-¿Sakura tramando cosas? ¿Eso no es parte de la personalidad de Tomoyo? – dijo con gracia, yo sonreí y la mire con cariño

-creo que cambiamos de personalidades… - ambas nos reímos, hasta que el sonido de mi celular irrumpió el momento feliz

Al verlo vi que la llamada era de mi madre, lo cual significaba tres cosas

1.-noticia buena

2.-noticia mala

3.-visita inesperada

-¿halo? Habla Tomoyo – dije mecánicamente. Sonaron unos ladridos antes de que alguien me contestara… creo que será el numero…

-hola Tomoyito, soy tu madre ¿me harías un favor pequeña? – suspire inquieta, esto no iba a ser satisfactorio para mí…

-claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – dije con cansancio

-¿podrías cuidar por un día a Spinel?, mi perro – no otra vez, ojala esta vez sí se halla bañado, porque osino… - a y ¿darle un baño? por favor, sí – dijo como niña pequeña, lo cual me impide negarle su pedido… pero nadie dijo que no puedo recibir ayuda extra para esta misión importante

Mire a Sakura con una gran sonrisa, si ella tiene un plan contra mí, yo lo tengo contra ella

Sakura me miro con miedo, bien que se vaya enterando, entra más rápido mejor, además no tiene escapatoria si van nuestros novios ¿cierto?

-claro, lo hare con gusto madre – mi madre empezó a gritar y tuve que alejarme un poco del auricular para no hacerme más daño en el oído – pero con una condición – paro el sonido, donde quiera que este mi madre en ese momento – llevar compañía – susurre para hacer también a Sakura presa de una sorpresa que le iba a disgustar un poco

-¡claro! Mientras más mejor Tomoyo. Tendrás que pasarlo a buscar después del colegio al veterinario ¡suerte! – después de esto mi madre colgó el teléfono y yo lo guarde en mi bolsillo

- Sakura ¿hoy puedes irme a ver en la tarde? – le sonreí para que notara mi venganza

-claro… claro que puedo… Tomoyo - ¡ha dicho las palabras mágicas! Esto significa una sola cosa ¡venganza!

El modo de mi venganza será el perro, puesto que a él no le gusta bañarse y cuando digo no le gusta me refiero a que lo detesta… lo que significa barro pegado

**Te espera una larga tarde Sakura**

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Perdonen la demora, el motivo es el mismo y también agrego que no me llego la musa…

¿Y qué piensan eh? Sakura se espera una tarde muy grande

El motivo de la venganza de Tomoyo es porque beso a Eriol en la mejilla, no lo olviden, Tomoyo cuando quiere puede convertirse en una mujer un poco celosa (Sakura tiene suerte de ser amiga de ella)


	3. La dulce venganza

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de propiedad de Clamp, solo la historia y algunos personajes fuera de la serie son de mi autoría

¡Aquí vamos! Esta es la secuela de **Nuestra historia** (SKYSHL)

-Dialogo – _conciencia - _¡grito! (el grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal) – **_palabras dichas en el pasado -_**

**Los primeros problemas**

**La dulce venganza**

**POV Sakura**

Estaba nerviosa y con una gran desconfianza ¿el motivo? Preguntaran ustedes, y yo les responderé – Tomoyo – si, Tomoyo me invito a mí y a Shaoran a su casa… dijo que era para divertirnos y que lleváramos nuestros trajes de baño ¿para qué será?

Suspire por enésima vez. Todo fue después de la llamada que recibió Tomoyo

Al contestar el teléfono Tomoyo se había alejado un poco de mí. La llamada fue corta, no duro más que un par de minutos

Luego de colgar el celular. Tomoyo me invito a su casa y en eso llegaron los chicos, a los cuales también invito, y nos dijo claramente:

-lleven su traje de baño, por si acaso hace calor –

Y… ¿eso qué fue? eso Había pensado en el momento. Esa es la razón por la cual me siento un poco nerviosa, no me complace ser parte del plan de Tomoyo o ser de quien se quiera vengar. Al momento en que Tomoyo quiera venganza lo consigue como sea

A mí me toco una de esas venganzas, la historia es muy breve: Tomoyo y yo teníamos seis años, yo me comí la ultima rebanada de pastel que había, la cual Tomoyo también quería. La venganza de Tomoyo por comerme la última rebanada fue atarme de pies y manos a la vara de la escoba, luego me puso una manzana en la boca y como si fuera un cerdo me arrastró por toda la casa, que era o es mejor dicho una mansión

Después de eso no me atreví a comerme la última parte del pastel jamás. Si eso lo hacía cuando era pequeña, no me lo quiero imaginar ahora a sus 15 años… quizás vuelva a quedar así si hago algo malo

Llegue a casa de Tomoyo algo tarde. Eran las 13:15 y la reunión de amigos o venganza de Tomoyo debió empezar a las 13:00 en punto. Quince minutos no son nada ¿cierto?

Toque el timbre y espere a que contestaran

-¿Halo? – me contesto una voz desconocida, debe ser la sirvienta de Tomoyo. No piensen mal, Tomoyo y su familia las tratan muy bien

-hola, soy… Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto ¿estará Tomoyo? – dije con timidez

-¡ah! Señorita, la señorita Tomoyo la estaba esperando, adelante – sonó el gran portón negro que protege la casa de Tomoyo, dejando ver lo que había tras sus barrotes

La casa de Tomoyo era muy bella, tenía jardines inmensos, una fuente en medio del camino de piedras color café claro y su casa era enorme, además de plantas hermosas

La primera vez que vi la casa de Tomoyo, yo era una pequeña como de cuatro años, fui porque nuestras mamas son primas lo que nos convierte en primas segundas. La verdad esa vez me asuste mucho, puesto que Tomoyo me asusto… de solo recordarlo siento una corriente en mi espalda

Verán me da miedo los fantasmas, y ese día mi tía, la mamá de Tomoyo, le llevo un traje de fantasma a Tomoyo

Cuando mi mamá y yo estábamos llegando ya era de noche… Tomoyo dijo que jugáramos a las escondidas y ella se escondió y se puso el traje que le habían dado, ¿adivinan quien sufrió más? Claro, yo

Después de eso Tomoyo no lo volvió a hacer, y por ir a buscarla recorrí cada pasillo de su casa hasta encontrarla… así es como conocí a Tomoyo y su casa

Llegue al salón donde estaba Tomoyo sentada junto a Eriol, y Shaoran sentado en el otro sillón en paralelo del de Tomoyo

-hola… lo siento por el retraso – dije apenada. Todos se voltearon a verme, Tomoyo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Eriol con una media sonrisa y Shaoran se sonrojo al verme ¿Por qué será?

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Sakura, ya te íbamos a buscar – dijo Tomoyo en tono burlesco

Tomoyo y los chicos se levantaron ¿se iban a vengar de mi o qué? Luego Shaoran se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar solo un poco…

Eriol me abrazo y Tomoyo me llevo a rastras hacia algún lugar de la casa

-Tomoyo ¿Dónde me llevas? – dije nerviosa. Tomoyo me observo y sonrió

-es una sorpresa – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de llevarme a algún lugar de su casa…

**POV Shaoran**

Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada por Tomoyo, lo cual significaba que ella quería algo urgente…

-no crees que Tomoyo se trae algo entre manos, Shaoran – dijo mi amigo Eriol

La verdad él es más observador que yo… desde siempre y no creo conocer tanto a Tomoyo para descifrar sus intenciones

-no lo sé – le dije sinceramente. Nosotros las seguimos hasta que Tomoyo se detuvo en su jardín trasero

La verdad la casa de Tomoyo es tan o más grande que la mía, ya que yo soy hijo de un empresario, lo cual me trae beneficios y desgracias en mi vida

-bueno chicos para divertirnos tenemos que estar cómodos y frescos, lo que significa que se cambiaran de ropa a su traje de baño ¡vamos! – dijo aplaudiendo, obligándonos a cambiarnos de ropa

Yo y Eriol teníamos puesto el traje de baño, el mío era largo me llegaba cerca de las rodillas, era verde claro y tenía una franja blanca a ambos costados

El de Eriol tenía un diseño de fuego, era color azul y también era largo

Estuvimos esperando a las chicas por bastante tiempo mientras hablábamos trivialidades…

-¿Qué harías con dos pasajes a Nueva York? – me pregunto… ¿Qué haría? Bueno yo…

-me iría con Sakura, como si fueran nuestras vacaciones – dije un poco sonrojado, irme con ella sería fantástico - ¿y tú? – dije con duda

-bueno… lo mismo que tu – lo mire extrañado, luego fruncí el ceño – ¡NO! Shaoran, Sakura es tuya, me refería a que me iba con Tomoyo – me dijo, yo suspire, que celoso soy por Dios

-¿A dónde te irías conmigo? – me voltié y vi a Tomoyo con un traje de baño lila muy bello, y tiene una abertura en el estomago… pero no se me paso desapercibido que Sakura no allá estado con ella

-cosas… nada malo Tomoyito – Eriol se acerco a ella y la beso tomándola por la cintura – se ve hermosa así, princesa – dijo Eriol, me di vuelta sonrojado levemente

-por favor… compasión –dije para molestar un poco – señor, dales una habitación – rogué teatralmente, se escucharon risas pequeñas, pero no eran ni de Eriol ni de Tomoyo, esa voz es de…

Gire mi cabeza lentamente y mi cuerpo por inercia se dio vuelta… llegando recién al frente mío se encontraba Sakura… más bella que nunca con su bikini…

Su bikini era verde claro como el mío, la parte de arriba se amarraba en el cuello, y la parte de abajo por los costados. Era un Top por la parte de arriba

Me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y le susurre claro y lento

-ya entiendo a Eriol… - Sakura se rio bajito y me miro cariñosamente… era raro pero con ella me relajaba un 100%, además que me muestra el afecto que pocas veces recibí… ella era mi todo, y aunque suene trillado esa frase es la verdad

-y yo entiendo a Tomoyo – dijo antes de besarme lentamente… y con todo el cariño que me daba

Sus labios sabían a cereza, una muy dulce y su aroma era suave…

-ya que se saludaron como se debe, podemos ir a la diversión – dijo Tomoyo, suspire y asentí lentamente, me sentía aturdido por el aroma de Sakura…

-bien ¿nos contaras de que se trata Tomoyo? – dijo Sakura con tono serio, pocas veces la había visto así de seria y era cuando tenía que estudiar Matemáticas

-Sakura es una sorpresa – pude ver un tono de miedo en los ojos de Tomoyo… así que ¿Tomoyo tiene miedo de Sakura cuando esta seria? me trate de reír bajo pero me salió una carcajada, y todos me quedaron viendo feo… ¿qué? ¿No me podía reír? – ¿de qué te ríes Li? – me dijo tomoyo, a lo que respondí rápido y con una gran gota en la cabeza

-de nada, solo recordé algo - ¡UF! Me salve de una grande…

-bien, llévanos Tomoyo – Tomoyo sonrió y nos dirigió hacia su piscina… ¿nos íbamos a bañar? ¿Por eso tanto drama…? Un ladrido se escucho de fondo… luego otro, y después otro

-Tomoyo… ¿ese no es el perro de mi tía? – dijo Sakura tartamudeando, Tomoyo asintió con una gran sonrisa y Sakura se escondió tras de mí… ¿Qué le pasa? Ella adora a los animales ¿Por qué se puso así?

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – Sakura me miro, tenía en sus ojos algo de miedo… el mismo miedo de Tomoyo pero más amplio…

-Shaoran… ¿me puedes… cargar en tus hombros…? - ¿eh? Pero…

-bueno… - dije con duda. Me agache y Sakura se subió a mis hombros ¿Por qué quería que la cargara? – Me dices el porqué – le dije cuando seguimos a Tomoyo

-a… una corazonada – me dijo simplemente y seguimos con el trayecto

Los ladridos se escucharon cada vez más… conforme nos íbamos acercando a la piscina…

Solo nos separaba una cerca de madera, si la cruzábamos podríamos llegar…

-bien cuando habrá la cerca se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Una vez adentro no podrán salir de allí ¿están preparados? – pregunto Tomoyo, Eriol y yo asentimos, luego miramos a Sakura la cual se puso un poco nerviosa…

Le tome de la mano, y cuando ella me miro supo que yo la protegería si había algo malo… y si no bien por ella…

-de acuerdo, entremos – dijo un poco más confiada

Tomoyo comenzó a abrir la cerca, una vez abierta ella entro con nosotros y cerró la cerca con candado. La cerca tenía punta, en otras palabras era imposible salir por arriba a menos que quieras sangrar…

Baje a Sakura de mis hombros lentamente y cuando hice eso salió un perro negro con matices azules y ojos celestes que nos miraba juguetón ¿ese era el problema?

Sakura al verlo se escondió detrás de mí, y cuando hizo eso el perro empezó a olfatear el piso ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Mientras todo eso pasaba no me di cuenta que el perro se me acerco y se lanzo sobre mí

Con mis rápidos reflejos me aparte de su camino… pero a quien buscaba no era yo… si no que Sakura…

Se escucho un grito de Sakura y luego la vi, estaba bajo el perro y siendo lengüeteada por el mismo mientras que ella trataba de apartarlo con ambas manos…

Suspire y me acerque a Sakura. Así que Sakura quería correr de un perro juguetón que solo quería poner su lengua en su mejilla

-¡Shaoran! Sácame a Spinel de encima, por favor… - suspire otra vez, esta vez saque al perro de encima de mi novia – gracias – me dijo cuando se paraba del piso

-no hay de que… yo fui el que te dejo solo – Sakura me beso la mejilla y me sonrió

-descuida se a quien vengarme – Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo, le sonrió lo cual ella la miro raro, después Sakura silbo como si fuera un pajarito y el perro levanto la cabeza y fue tras el silbido… pestañe un microsegundo y me encontré a Tomoyo tirada en el piso y el perro encima

-vamos Tomoyo, se lo que me vas a pedir… quieres que bañe a tu perro cierto – Tomoyo era levantada por Eriol y le sonrió a Sakura con una gota en la cabeza

-si ¿me ayudas? – que buena forma de vengarse de ella, ese perro se veía entre café y negro, era horroroso… espera si Sakura iba a lavar el perro con Tomoyo, Eriol y yo… ¡no! No lo lavare se ve asqueroso. Sueno como niña, pero de todas formas ni lo tocare

Sakura vio que trataba de huir y me abrazo de la cintura enterrando su cara en mi pecho

-¿me ayudas? – increíble, ahora soy controlado por mi novia. Su cara era muy tierna con un puchero en los labios y cara de niña pequeña… suspire y correspondí el abrazo

-de acuerdo, pero si quedo todo sucio tu me invitas un café – Sakura asintió feliz de que yo la vaya a ayudar

**Por Dios, estoy muerto con ese perro**

Notas de Autora: ¡Hola! A todos mis lectores, estoy de vuelta. Lo siento por todo el tiempo que esperaron, problemas de musa…

¿Y que les pareció el capitulo nuevo? Lo alargue un poco, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que quede enorme esta secuela (es un regalo para ustedes)

Ya casi se viene el problema, pero no diré de que se trata, le pondré un poco de suspenso

Por favor mándenme reviews con sus opiniones y agréguenme a la página de Facebook, es donde me mandan sus opiniones algunas personas, también diré por ahí porque me retraso en mi historia y publicare algunos dibujos de fans que me mandan, por si tienen uno para que lo publique

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SKYSHL


	4. Una fiebre incontrolable

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de propiedad de Clamp, solo la historia y algunos personajes fuera de la serie son de mi autoría

¡Aquí vamos! Esta es la secuela de **Nuestra historia** (SKYSHL)

-Dialogo – _conciencia - _¡grito! (el grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal)

**Los primeros problemas**

**Una fiebre incontrolable**

**POV Eriol**

No pudo haber sido peor…

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde intentando lavar al dichoso perro, imagínense toda la suciedad que sacamos

Pobrecita mi Tomoyito, su piscina quedó con aguas cubiertas de barro y repleta de cosas que ninguno de nosotros cuatro quisiera saber que es…

Después de eso tuvimos que cambiarnos de ropa. Qué bueno que Tomoyo nos dijo que trajéramos traje de baño, de lo contrario nos iríamos todos mojados a nuestras casas

-gracias chicos, sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado – dijo Tomoyo después de un suspiro

-sí, pero nos debes un favor – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos. La verdad con el transcurso del tiempo Sakura termino siendo un poco más astuta, pero aun así es una despistada, nadie cambiara eso…

-Sakura, tú me debes un café – lo mire al igual que todos. Es verdad, Shaoran termino más sucio que todos porque él tomaba al perro para que no se escapara. Sakura se rio un poco y se acerco a él

-te lo pagare, te lo prometo – dijo Sakura sincera. Asunto resuelto, a Sakura nadie la vence excepto Tomoyo… ella es un caso especial

Tomoyo se acerco a mí y me abrazo, pero estaba congelada…

-Tomoyo ¿tienes frio? – Tomoyo asintió, le toque la frente y estaba bien, con una temperatura normal – entremos, ¿sí? No quiero que te de un resfrió a última hora – Tomoyo suspiro y me guio a la entrada de su casa

Fuimos directo a su habitación, mientras ella se vestía y bañaba, yo lo hacía en una habitación para invitados…

Me había llevado las cosas de Shaoran por alguna razón extraña que todavía no descubro, algo me dijo que tenía que llevarlo y no sé porque, y como si estuviera conectado mi pensamiento con los movimientos de mi amigo Shaoran entro por la puerta algo agitado

-¡¿mis cosas, Eriol?! – me miro acelerado, ¿Qué paso ahora? Shaoran apenas vio sus cosas y salió corriendo, antes de que se fuera de mi vista lo tome del brazo y lo mire preocupado, después de todo es mi amigo ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Shaoran? – Shaoran me miro triste… algo debió haber pasado para verlo de ese modo… pero tenía una duda más. ¿A su familia o… la familia de… Sakura? Y fue ahí cuando trague pesado y deje a Shaoran libre de mi agarre, luego él se fue como el aire… y me preocupe más de lo que ya estaba

**Suerte con lo que sea que pase, Shaoran**

**POV Sakura**

Mi hermano, esta vez fue mi hermano…

Cuando me estaba cambiando, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que Tomoyo me prestó antes de desaparecer, me llego una llamada…

Me acerque a la cama donde se encontraba mi celular y vi en la pantalla el nombre de casa, cuando conteste no me esperaba una noticia muy buena que digamos

-¿halo? – dije un poco tímida… del otro lado se escuchaban los pasos rápidos en la escalera… ¿Qué pasara ahí?

-Sakura, Necesito que vuelvas – dijo Touya preocupado

Volver, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasaría para que volviera con tanta urgencia?

-¿Qué pasa Touya? – dije sin rodeos, tengo que saberlo ya me estoy preocupando

Quizás le paso algo a mi papá en el trabajo, o a mi mamá en su trabajo o…

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de peligro?

-Sakura, Kotaro tiene una fiebre muy alta… tienes que llegar pronto, pensamos que es meningitis… el doctor ya viene ¡apúrate! - después de eso me colgó el teléfono, y me apure lo máximo que podía

Ya estaba vestida cuando alguien toco la puerta muy despacio…

-Sakura… ¿estás lista? – era Shaoran, tengo que avisarle de la repentina fiebre de mi hermano pequeño…

-pasa Shaoran – Shaoran paso y me miro extrañado, quizás estoy muy acelerada. Suspire y Salí con él de la habitación mientras le tomaba la mano – Shaoran, mi hermano tiene una fiebre muy alta y debo estar con él – le dije sosteniendo su mano más fuerte – ¿puedes avisarles a los chicos que me iré con urgencia a mi casa? – Shaoran apretó un poco más su mano con la mía y dijo firmemente

-yo iré contigo – iba a interrumpirlo, pero hablo antes que yo – Sakura, tu hermano es mi familia también ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Vamos, iré igual – dijo finalmente, yo suspire

Shaoran logro, por decirlo de una forma, convencerme de ir… la verdad fue muy tierno de su parte acompañarme, es un gran novio… aunque algo autoritario

-Sakura, iremos en mi auto, solo déjame buscar mis cosas… – después de eso salió corriendo…

**Hermano, aguanta un poco más**

**POV Kotaro **

Me duele mucho la cabeza… mamá está muy preocupada de mi por esa razón, pero yo solo quiero ver a mi hermana mayor…

La verdad a ella la quiero mucho, no digo que no quiera a mi hermano Touya, lo cierto es que también lo aprecio mucho, pero con Sakura soy un poco más cercano y no sé la razón

-quiero ver a Sakura, mamá – dije un poco débil, mamá se acerco a mí y me puso algo en la frente que no vi… – ¿Cuándo va a llegar? – mamá me miro y me acaricio la mejilla, se veía la preocupación en sus ojos

- vendrá luego, ya la llamamos – mamá se sentó en una silla cerca de mí – pero tienes que estar mejor para cuando ella llegue ¿sí? – yo asentí despacio, me duele menos que antes la cabeza

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y tras ella apareció mi hermano mayor con un termómetro

-vamos a ver cuánto te bajo la fiebre. – Me paso el termómetro y yo me lo puse – descuida hermanito, solo será un momento – me dijo revolviendo mi cabello

Bueno, desde que tenía tres años me di cuenta que todos se preocupan por mí, de una manera un poco exagerada, siempre me protegían como si fuese un tesoro invaluable, lo cual me demuestra a mí que me aprecian mucho y eso me hace sentir muy querido e importante en esta familia

se deben preguntar ¿Por qué tienes un vocabulario tan amplio? Es fácil, mi papá y mi mamá siempre me enseñan palabras nuevas y Sakura también las dice, pero quien más dice palabras difíciles es Touya

Creo que es un experto en eso, ya que va a la universidad…

También hay otra persona que me enseña… es el novio de mi hermana, Shaoran. Él sabe muchas palabras nuevas para mí, y lo mejor es que él me las enseña y luego las usa para confundir a Sakura, pero a él casi nadie lo confunde, pocas veces lo eh visto confundido… y eso solo lo logra mi hermana

-bueno, es hora de ver la temperatura – le pase el termómetro y él lo miro, después suspiro y se lo paso a mamá – bajaste un grado, al menos vamos progresando – dijo con alivio

Se escucho la puerta de entrada y unos pasos rápidos en la escalera. Quizás sea papá, Lo que había provocado el ruido entro en la pieza y mi sonrisa no se izo esperar…

-¡Sakura! – dije con alegría, por fin esta mi hermana aquí. Estire mis brazos para que me dé un abrazo

Sakura me abrazo enseguida y me beso el cabello… luego me tomo la cara y la vio fijamente por varios segundos

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto con cautela, yo le mostré una de mis grandes sonrisas para decirle contento

-un poco mejor – Sakura me sonrió de vuelta. Alguien toco la puerta y vi hacia aquel lugar… quien entraba era uno de mis "profesores" de vocabulario - ¡Shaoran! – al decir su nombre Sakura y Touya miraron la puerta, ambos con expresiones diferentes en sus caras

La de Sakura ternura, creo que es algo lógico ya que es su novio ¿no?, pero la cara de Touya no tenia precio, era muy cómico

Touya tenía las cejas muy juntas, los brazos cruzados y la frente muy arrugada, parecía un viejo gruñón, creo que se acerca bastante a la realidad…

-¡eh! ¿Cómo estas, pequeño? – me pregunto entre preocupado y alegre, trata de animarme…

-un poco débil, pero mucho mejor que antes – le dije mientras trataba de sentarme en la cama, mamá me ayudo a sentarme y después de hacer eso vi a mi hermana… se veía un poco cansada… como si hubiera corrido por todas partes… - hermana, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes sueño?

Sakura me miro confusa y Shaoran empezó a reír muy bajo, los mire confundido ¿Por qué Shaoran se reía? Sakura miro a mi mamá y ella miro a Shaoran…

-Sakura tuvo que bañar al perro de Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran tomándole la mano a Sakura, Sakura se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza. Me empecé a reír, Sakura me miro confundida… ella se había olvidado que cuando tenía 3 años, ese mismo perro se había tirado sobre mí, dejándome sucio con barro

-será mejor que descanses, Kotaro – dijo mi hermano, yo asentí y me volví a acostar en mi cama, mire a mi hermana y ella me sonrió – duerme un poco, hermanito – Touya me miro con cariño y luego desapareció de la habitación

-bueno, Touya tiene razón hijo, es mejor que duermas un poco – mamá me beso la frente, le sonrió a Sakura y Shaoran y al igual que Touya se fue por la puerta…

-hermanito, descansa bien ¿sí? – Yo asentí y ella me sonrió – te quiero mucho, descansa… - Sakura me miro un poco desalentada y suspiro

-oye, tienes que mejorarte, para que vayamos a jugar al parque futbol – Shaoran me miro con una gran sonrisa

-¿es una promesa? – dije estirando un poco la mano

-claro – Shaoran me tomo la mano como si fuera un saludo – recuerda que debes luchar, yo no me dejo ganar tan fácilmente – nos reímos al unisonó, luego me soltó y se acerco a la puerta, me miro sobre su hombro – descansa, pequeño – luego salió por la puerta

-descansa, hermano – me dijo Sakura, y al igual que todos, salió por esa puerta

Mire hacia mi velador, allí tenía dos marcos con fotografías. El primero salían mis dos hermanos, Sakura tenía 10 años y Touya tenía 18… ellos estaban delante de una pareja muy joven, ellos eran mis padres

Mamá estaba abrazada por mi papá, y ella tenía su guatita grande… sí, ese era yo, dentro de ella, comiendo lo que ella comía y bebiendo lo que ella bebía… recibiendo su calor y amor, todo lo que ella me brindaba

En el otro marco tengo dos fotografías, una es de un joven con cabello castaño muy oscuro y piel morena, tenía una camisa celeste y unos jeans negros, sus zapatillas eran de color negro con blanco… y abrazado de él una mujer de cabello rojizo y piel blanca, estaba vestida solo con un vestido blanco… el hombre era mi hermano, a sus 15 años y la mujer era su novia…

Ella está en estados unidos, por su familia, terminaron apenas ella se fue porque quería que mi hermano fuera libre… y se encontrara con una mujer que lo acompañara por siempre…

Pero después de todo, mi hermano no la ha podido olvidar… y creo que no la olvidara jamás.

En la otra fotografía sale un chico con cabello castaño un tono más oscuro, tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara y un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla… estaba vestido con una playera blanca y un pantalón café que le llegaba un poco más abajo que la rodilla, también en su cuello había un collar circular, al frente contenía el signo del Ying y el Yang… y atrás una fotografía pequeña…

Él estaba abrazando a una chica por detrás, la chica tenía el cabello corto y castaño claro, estaba usando un vestido rosa con tiritas, ella se veía muy contenta… sus ojos color esmeralda se veían felices. Ella también tiene un collar circular, a acepción que ella lo tiene dado vuelta, lo cual hace ver la fotografía…

Ellos eran Sakura y Shaoran. Sakura me regalaron esta fotografía el día después de mi cumpleaños… y me dijo que él era parte de nuestra familia… al igual que la ex novia de mi hermano… Kaho

Eso me demostró que una familia no solo cuenta por la sangre, si no que por el afecto

**Espero ver a mis familiares contentos por siempre**

**POV Touya**

¿Por qué vino el novio de mi hermana? A él lo detesto, piensa que por ser su novio me la va a arrebatar ¡jamás! Primero muerto antes de ver a Sakura fuera de esta casa, lo peor es que tomo cariño con Kotaro… ¡ah! Él es solo el novio de mi hermana y tiene bien en claro lo que le pasara si a ella le sucede algo o la lastima

Me costó mucho aceptar que es el novio de Sakura, pero no aceptare ninguna equivocación de parte de él…

-Touya, ayúdame con la ensalada – mi mamá quería hacerle un festín saludable a mi hermano cuando despertara…

-yo te ayudo mamá – dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de mí, lo raro es que no se vio señal del mocoso, siempre estaba cerca de Sakura cuando venia…

-está bien, yo la ayudare Sakura, no te preocupes – le dije tomándola del hombro, ella asintió y me sonrió, luego se fue caminando hacia el comedor, creo yo…

Empecé a cortar las verduras que mamá me había dejado en el mesón, luego las aliñe y revolví, después las puse en fuentes, separándolas

-todavía no te acostumbras – comento mi madre mientras revolvía algo en la olla, ¿acostumbrarme? ¿A qué? Cuando se dio cuenta de que no la entendí, me miro seria. Tratando de que esa mirada no me aterrara, más porque en ella da miedo ya que casi nunca la usa, me hice el desentendido y mire para otra parte – Touya, Sakura esta grande, ella sabe lo que le hace mal y lo que le hace bien – apreté más el cuchillo que tenía en la mano – Sakura está con él por amor, no puedes interferir en sus sentimientos – mis nudillos estaban blancos tanto apretar el cuchillo – Shaoran es una buena persona… - eh ahí donde yo me enfurecí

-¡él no es bueno! ¡Estoy cansado de que digan lo mismo! ¡Él no será para Sakura! ¡JAMÁS! – después de eso Salí corriendo al patio… por la parte de atrás obvió

Cuando pensé que me vendrían a buscar me fui a otra parte… a un lugar en donde se me olvide lo sucedido por al menos unos minutos, pero sabía que eso costaba un precio… el cual sería contar lo sucedido a mi mejor amigo… Yukito

**Este será un día muy largo…**

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Como prometí en mi página esta la actualización

Como les pareció el capitulo, esta vez lo alargue un poco más, el próximo será un poco más grande todavía

Lo siento por demorar tanto en la actualización, demore por los exámenes y la graduación que tengo…

Gracias por leer mi historia, anímate a dejarme un review, no tengas miedo

**ATTE. SKYSHL, NOS VEMOS.**

**PD: **desde ayer empezó la Teletón en mi país, mando un saludo a todos ellos y un gran abrazo, porque para mí son personas muy especiales. Teletón con todo el corazón.

** PD2: **el capitulo fue creado por la inspiración de mi enfermedad ¬¬, me dio fiebre y eso me dio la inspiración... xD


	5. Comienzan los Problemas

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de propiedad de Clamp, solo la historia y algunos personajes fuera de la serie son de mi autoría

¡Aquí vamos! Esta es la secuela de **Nuestra historia** (SKYSHL)

-Dialogo – _conciencia - _¡grito! (el grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal) ******************** escenario desconocido y narrador omnisciente - * Nota de Autora (solo aparecerá un solo asterisco *)

**Los primeros problemas**

**Comienzan los Problemas**

**POV Sakura**

Luego de que mi hermano se fuera, Shaoran y yo salimos a buscarlo, pero al anochecer nos rendimos y volvimos a casa

Mi mamá nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, típico en ella

-no se preocupen, chicos. Pronto volverá Touya – Shaoran y yo asentimos y fuimos al sillón de la sala… estábamos agotados, ya que estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera tratando de encontrar a Touya

Al sentarnos en el sillón grande, a Shaoran le sonó el celular. Primero dudo en contestar, luego lo tomo y contesto

-¿halo…? – Shaoran tenía una mirada de sorpresa, ¿Quién será? – Sí, habla con él… - dijo un poco nervioso, Shaoran tomó mi mano y empezó a apretarla… y vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Quién será? - no… yo… - creo que fue interrumpido ya que no termino la frase que estaba diciendo

Esto es algo raro. ¿Quién podría llamarlo? Él se puso nervioso después de contestar y de hecho que es difícil ponerlo nervioso o desconcentrarlo… al ver a Shaoran otra vez me di cuenta que ya había colgado

-¿Quién… quien era? – pregunte tartamuda. Shaoran me miro con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos… ¿Qué pasa aquí? – ¿Shaoran? – Shaoran desvió la mirada y la poso en algún lugar del piso -¿Qué pasa? – tome su mano derecha con ambas manos mías

-Sakura… yo… - me dijo después de un momento de silencio, un silencio que me causa preocupación – yo… – ¿Qué era lo que le habían dicho para tener miedo a contármelo a mí? – es que… la llamada era de un… – apreté un poco mas nuestras manos dándole animo, para que terminara la frase que me iba a decir – era de un… de un… - justo en ese momento entra mi madre para avisarnos que la mesa esta lista para la cena, una de la miles con mi familia y la segunda para Shaoran…

-después me dirás – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, una en que lo animará. Él me respondió con una sonrisa triste pero al igual que la mía verdadera y luego asintió en silencio

Nuestra relación era un tanto extraña, pero al menos los sentimientos eran reales. Estaba orgullosa de nuestra relación, él me confiaba todo y viceversa… aunque en sentimientos todavía no lo he podido descifrar, pero lo hare…

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mis padres le hacían preguntas a Shaoran y él las respondía

-así que eres el capitán del club de futbol – Shaoran asintió con una gran sonrisa. A mis padres parece agradarles mucho mi novio, y de hecho que al principio lo presente como un amigo…

Mire el perfil de mi novio… era perfecto, sé que algunos me dirán que me fijo en la belleza de la persona y no en la personalidad, pero también sé que ellos están tan equivocados ya que fue Shaoran quien me hechizo con su encanto… con su sonrisa y sus divertidas formas de actuar

Sus ojos demuestran sinceridad cuando me dice que me ama, y aunque me lo repite constantemente yo sigo sonrojándome. También me gusta porque es muy inteligente y astuto, aunque es algo distraído y un poco terco.

Sus padres tienen una empresa según me ah contado, y él heredara aquella empresa, lo que significa que es un joven millonario. Todo el instituto sabe que Shaoran es un millonario, además de ser muy guapo y también ser encantador

Luego estoy yo. La líder de las porristas, según la gente soy una buena persona además de tener un pensamiento positivo y ser muy alegre. Tomoyo dice que soy hermosa, pero cuando me miro al espejo no pienso igual que ella

Soy de clase media y no soy perfecta como Shaoran… los alumnos del instituto dicen que salimos juntos por la apariencia, o porque yo me aprovecho de su dinero, también piensan que ando con él para subir mis notas… y miles, de miles rumores corren por el instituto… cuando la verdad yo estoy con él por amor. ¡Incluso lo gritaría a todo el mundo! Si es que hace falta

-Sakura – mire a la persona que me hablaba, era Shaoran… y caí en la cuenta de que todos habían terminado de comer a acepción de mí, que llevaba la mitad

-¿Qué… que me decías? – le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos

-vamos come, no tiene importancia… - mi madre se paro justo en ese momento de la mesa, y empezó a recoger todos los platos, luego me sonrió y Shaoran se paro y la siguió después de regalarme una sonrisa cálida… ¿de qué me perdí?

**POV Shaoran**

Fui siguiendo a la madre de Sakura…

La llamada telefónica me había dejado en duda, pero después lo aclarare con tranquilidad

-señora Nadeshico – dije entrando a la cocina, ella se dio la vuelta después de dejar los platos en el fregadero y me sonrió

-¿qué sucede Shaoran? – me sonroje un poco, ya que ellos me trataban como un familiar más

-le vengo a preguntar algo… - ella me asintió en silencio dándome la palabra… trate de relajarme y decirle lo que le iba a pedir – bueno… yo quería pedirle – dije con nerviosismo, todo dependía de su respuesta y la del señor Kinomoto – quería… yo… - sacudí mi cabeza y la mire fijo - ¿su hija puede viajar conmigo a Hong Kong? –

Ella quedo en blanco por un segundo para luego verme con mucho cariño lo cual me desconcertó

-por mí no hay problema – sin poder creérmelo empecé a sonreír lentamente, me acerque a la madre de Sakura y la abrace

-¡Gracias! No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco – dije emocionado, sentí como la señora Nadeshico se reía… la aleje de mí y la mire interrogándola

-bueno… es que te vi hablar con alguien por teléfono y al final dijiste "tratare de ir" – me sonroje, ella sabia los planes que habían hecho mis familiares, después suspire

-parece que Sakura es la única despistada de la familia ¿no? – dije bromeado con ella un rato mientras me separaba del abrazo que le había dado

-veras… yo era la despistada de la familia primero, pero me quitaron esa costumbre, con ella es diferente, Sakura es muy fuerte y nadie le quita la costumbre – ambos reímos.

Ese momento, la cena y las peleas con el hermano de Sakura no eran malas, sus padres me trataban como otro hijo y el hermano de Sakura solo se peleaba conmigo por ella, ya que es muy sobre protector, pero aun así es como una segunda familia para mí…

-¿de qué se ríen? – pregunto el padre de mi novia

-Shaoran es un joven muy divertido es solo eso – dijo la señora

-no… es su esposa la divertida – dije algo sonrojado por el comentario. Después de unos pocos segundos algo hizo clik en mi cabeza recordándome que tengo que preguntarle también a él mis planes – señor Fujitaka – él me miro con duda por unos segundos y al ver que yo estaba serio me mostro una sonrisa – yo quería pedirle permiso, para que Sakura… venga conmigo a un viaje – dije inclinándome, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mí, luego vi los zapatos de casa del señor… y sentí algo cálido en mi cabeza

Al reincorporarme me di cuenta que era la mano del señor posada en mi cabeza a modo de caricia, una que no había recibido hace mucho, pero que igualmente se siente muy bien…

-ella ¿lo sabe? – pero… ¿de qué me estaba hablando? – te pregunto, muchacho, si Sakura lo sabe… – ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera le eh preguntado

-se me olvido ese pequeño detalle. Vuelvo en un momento – Salí corriendo en dirección al comedor donde estaba una Sakura un poco triste, lo cual me deprimió un poco

Me acerque a ella por detrás y sin que se dé cuenta me senté a su lado

-¿Qué le pasa a esta preciosa princesa? – pregunte con galantería, esto de convertirme en su caballero de brillante armadura se volvía frecuente

-nada… es solo que, Touya… – así que, estaba preocupada de él, que manera de desaparecer…

Suspire tranquilamente y después abrace a Sakura… al principio ella se sorprendió pero después me correspondió, se veía tan triste

-ya llegara… sabes que le gusta hacerse notar – se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

-¿Quién se hace notar, mocoso? – hablando del rey de roma, Touya se asoma

-ves, Sakura. Ya llego tu hermano – después de decir eso Touya me agarra del cuello de la camisa y me alzó unos centímetros hacia arriba ¡que fuerza!

-¡¿Qué haces abrazando a Sakura?! – Me reí a carcajada dejando a Touya muy confuso - ¿Por qué te ríes mocoso? – lentamente mi risa fue disminuyendo hasta que se calmo mi respiración

-no le hacía nada, te lo aseguro – dije tranquilo pero con una gran sonrisa. Después de todo me agrada este tipo, digamos que es por tener algo en común

-más te vale o sino yo mismo te parto la cara ¡me escuchaste! – asentí con la cabeza y él me tiro al piso, al menos no me apretó el cuello como otras veces

-¡Shaoran ¿estás bien?! – mire a Sakura quien venía corriendo hacia mí y le tome la mano

-estoy bien no te preocupes – dije con mi mejor sonrisa, pero la expresión en su rostro me hizo ver que ella seguía preocupada de mí – en serio estoy bien – pero ella seguía sin creerme

-Shaoran traeré el botiquín – y luego partió a buscarlo, suspire y luego vi a su hermano quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido… pero en sus ojos no vi odio ¿Qué le habrán hecho que ya no me mira con odio?

**Qué extraño es esto**

**POV Kotaro **

Después de dormir un poco sentía que ya no me ardía el cuerpo y no había dolor en mi cabeza lo cual era muy bueno según mi mamá.

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama y fui corriendo a ver si estaba mi hermana con su novio

Baje a toda velocidad las escaleras y por lo emocionado que estaba casi me caigo en el último escalón. Al llegar a bajo escucho voces…

-¡auch! Eso duele, Sakura – ese era Shaoran, estaba seguro. Bien no se ha ido

-fuiste un poco iluso al decir que ya no te odiaba mi hermano – me acerque cada vez más al salón de mi casa y vi con claridad como Sakura le echaba agua oxigenada a la cara de Shaoran

-sí, no debí hacerlo – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pequeña

-¡hola! ¿Qué hacen? – pregunte con entusiasmo

-¡Kotaro! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar en la cama descansando –

-pero me siento mejor, Sakura –

-pero te podrías enfermar de nuevo. Vamos ve a la cama – negué con la cabeza – Kotaro, obedece – hice un puchero, que según Sakura era tierno

-pero yo quiero estar con ustedes – le decía mientras hacía notar más mi puchero

Sakura suspiro y luego palmeo el sillón, indicándome que tenía que sentarme justo al lado de Shaoran. Acepte gustoso y me acomode al lado de él

-hola pequeñín – me dijo Shaoran con cariño… él era como mi héroe y un hermano más en esta familia

-¡hola! – dije más animado

-tú también podrías ser atendido por una linda enfermera - ¿enfermera? ¿Sakura era enfermera?

-Sakura, ¿tú eres enfermera? - dije con duda, que yo sepa ella todavía no tenia… ¿Cómo era? ¿Trabajo?

-nop, pero sé curar una herida pequeña – ella me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello

Después ella siguió curando a Shaoran, este se quejaba cada vez que le tocaba la herida. El labio le sangraba y su mejilla estaba hinchada, fuera de eso se veía bastante bien

-¿Qué te paso? – le dije a Shaoran, el cual me miro se tomo el mentón con una mano y luego miro al techo como si hubiera algo entretenido…

-digamos que pelee con una persona algo… fuerte –dijo después de reír un poco, eso me izo preguntarme con quien se había peleado

-eso te paso por darle mucha confianza, Shaoran – Sakura le toco otra vez la herida con el algodón mojado que tenia, lo cual hizo que Shaoran se quejara

-se me olvidaba Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Shaoran un poco serio. Oh, es mejor que no esté aquí cuando se lo pregunte

-Sakura, iré a ver a mi mamá – dije para luego salir corriendo a la cocina

**Después de todo no quiero interrumpir **

En un lugar cercano a Hong Kong se encontraba un muchacho tranquilo viendo toda la ciudad por su ventana

Sonreía sin ninguna razón aparente. Aquella persona saco un celular escribió un mensaje de texto y luego tiro el celular por la ventana abierta

La casa estaba en una colina muy alta, al asomarse a la ventana abierta pudo ver que el celular, antes tirado por la ventana, se encontraba completamente destrozado en la acera.

-tendré lo que quiero, de una o de otra forma – dijo el joven

-ya tengo la información que me pidió amo – dijo un anciano vestido muy elegantemente, en sus manos tenía una bandeja en la cual había muchas hojas con la información

-gracias, con eso podre sacarlo de mi camino – empezó a reírse a carcajadas, cada vez más sonoras

Esa era la risa de alguien la cual quería venganza… una venganza que jamás había logrado.

**La cual empezara Pronto**

-A empezado – dijo un joven de cabellos azulados – hay que detenerlo a tiempo –

- debes partir y avisarle, ya no queda mucho tiempo – dijo una mujer con largos cabellos color celeste – él está en Hong Kong, o estará muy pronto allí –

-será mejor que depuse de esta gira vallamos para allá – le menciono a la chica

-creo que es una buena idea, después de todo es nuestro amigo – le dijo la chica mientras se maquillaba

- me dijeron que esta menos terco – dijo con una gran sonrisa el muchacho - ¿crees que sea…?

-creo que si – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ya no es el mismo, pero tú sigues igual – le dijo siguiendo la broma

- he cambiado un poco – se escucho la apertura de una canción muy conocida en estos momentos - creo que es tu turno – la chica le guiño el ojo y se acerco a la puerta

-nos vemos en el escenario – dijo para después despedirse con la mano, el chico sonrió y le hizo el mismo gesto

-nos vemos… – suspiro, estaba ahotado pero el concierto casi terminaba solo faltaba su canción y la de su acompañante (quien ya la estaba cantando)

El joven mientras tanto saco una hoja y dibujo un círculo en el centro, dibujo en aquel círculo un pequeño mapa del mundo, y luego pinto con color rojo Japón

-espero que solo sea una corazonada y que no ocurra nada grave – dijo mientras pintaba Hong Kong con azul – pobre chica… – dijo casi en un susurro – pero tendrás que entender –

-vamos, es tu turno de entrar – menciono el guardia de seguridad, el joven asintió y se levanto de su puesto

- espero que me vaya bien – le dijo a el guardia con una enorme sonrisa

-como siempre – le dijo este en tono burlón

- a ti también jovencita – dijo en un susurro el joven, solo para que lo escuchara él y el viento, quien esperaba que trasmitiera su mensaje…

Subió lentamente las escaleras atravesó la segunda puerta y se subió al elevador de efectos especiales

- estos problemas solo me pasan a mí, en este caso estoy incluido… por ser amigo de la victima… – dijo antas de separar sus piernas en posición practicada en sus ensayos – vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos – dijo antes de llegar al escenario –

**¿Qué podría salir mal?**

Notas de autora: ¡hola a todos mis lectores! Acabo de actualizar después de unos días de locos.

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Me costó bastante hacerlo por lo corta que estoy de inspiración, pero de la nada me llego la anhelada inspiración GRACIAS

Ahora los problemas empiezan y todo comienza a tener sentido en esta historia

Gracias por leer y comenten por favor, esta vez tratare de actualizar más rápido

**_NOS LEEMOS, ATTE SKYSHL_**

**PD:¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRAZADA, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! xD**


	6. De Fotos A Arruina Momentos

**Esta historia no es totalmente mía, los personajes son de Clamp a excepción de unos cuantos de mi autoría (Ustedes los reconoceran)**

¡Aquí vamos! Esta es la secuela de Nuestra historia (SKYSHL)

**-**Dialogo – Conciencia - ¡Grito! (El grito en mayúscula es para alzar la voz en alguna discusión, de lo contrario es un grito normal) ******************** Escenario desconocido y Narrador omnisciente - * Nota de Autora (solo aparecerá un solo asterisco *)

**De Fotos A Arruina Momentos**

**Sakura POV**

Decidí por irme con Shaoran a Hong Kong. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue correr hasta la casa, era enorme como la casa de Tomoyo pero un poco más grande, corrí hasta la entrada y fui recibida por el mayordomo Wei, era simpático y muy respetuoso, me decía "señorita Sakura" cada vez que me hablaba

Me presentaron a todos los familiares que HABÍA en ese momento, de lo contrario estaría más que cansada ¡Eran demasiados! Wei me dijo que me tomara un descanso antes de colapsar y yo le hice caso, me senté en un sillón lejos de toda multitud ya sea joven o mayor

- Refrescándose se le quitara el cansancio ¿No? – Voltíe mi cabeza para ver quién me hablaba - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto rápido

- Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto - Lo mire sin entender sus verdaderos propósitos ¿Quién será el extraño personaje de hoy? Diría Tomoyo misteriosamente y yo solo contestaría un simple "no sé" ella lo sabía, sabía que yo era distraída y muy cariñosa con todos, por lo tanto Tomoyo me había protegido de todo ser viviente que pudiera hacerme daño, una especie de madre sobre protectora

-Me llamo Kouta Li, señorita Kinomoto – Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más incómoda para mí

El misterioso Chico de hoy se llamaba Kouta, era de la estatura de Shaoran y el color de sus ojos era extremadamente brillante, un color verdoso que me recordaba a mi madre. Su cabello un poco largo pero muy ordenado de un negro aceituna, su color de piel muy llamativo en un lugar como ese… todos sus familiares morenos pero él no… él era de piel marfil

- Así que… ¿Tú eres la novia de Shaoran? – Preguntó con un tono melodioso ocultando su molestia

-Sí, él es mi novio – Me miro con una mirada de fuego… cambiando su verde a uno casi oscuro por completo, esos ojos que me penetraban el alma en una sola vista hacia mí

- Yo creo… que debes aprovechar cada momento con él, porque puede que lo remplacen – ¿Shaoran? ¿Remplazo? No lo creo, después de todo él afronta cualquier rivalidad por muy corta que sea la relación, lo cual es una ventaja y desventaja en muchas formas

- ¿Eres su primo? – Pregunte más por cambiar el tema que por mínimo interés

-Sí. – Aunque su respuesta fue cortante y directa no le preste la mínima atención en ese momento… algo era más llamativo que él. No es por ser cruel ni nada de eso, es solo que decir cosas como "Puede ser remplazado" es algo que no se dice cuando recién se está entablando una conversación

Una cabellera negra azulada se asomaba entre las personas, sus lentes brillantes no me permitían ver esos ojos negros… su piel pálida demostraba que no había dormido nada, de por sí su bronceado nuevo había cambiado a un blanco, otra vez, pero… ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Qué no estaba en Japón con Tomoyo?

-Debo disculparme, pero tengo que hacer algo de suma importancia – Le dije en un tono ligero a Kouta. Me largue de aquel lugar para acercarme más a mi amigo de instituto

- ¿Me vas a contar o tengo que enterarme por boca de otros? – Ante tal pregunta Eriol se dío vuelta sorprendido

-Pensé que no me verías si me escondía – Negué suavemente con mi cabeza y le di un gran abrazo, era mi amigo después de todo - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – pregunto sonriente después de recibir mi abrazo con mucho gusto

Lo mire cansinamente, la verdad con suerte había visto a Shaoran desde que entre a este lugar, pareciera haber sido desterrado de la tierra… que imaginación la mía

-No muy bien, pero al menos estas tu aquí – él me sonrío, tal y como lo sabía hacer, dejando ver parte de sus dientes y también un poco de su habitual alegría

Se nos acercó Kouta rápidamente, llegando a nuestro lado. La expresión que tenía en el rostro era una de enojo y ¿celos? Pero que…

-Hiragizawa ¿Cómo estás? – Eriol sólo alzó la mano y la bajó de nuevo, dejando ver un resentimiento en sus ojos azulados ¿Podría ser que se conocían? Y si es así ¿Por qué se odiaran? Sakura, Sakura, ya vas a aprender a no entrometerte en situaciones que no son de tu incumbencia – Sakura, te llama el señor Wei – Dijo Kouta mirando más desafiante a Eriol, creo que su rivalidad es grande, y mucho… espera… ¿Dijo qué? al mencionar al mayordomo de la familia y mi nombre en esa frase me llamo la atención

-¿Disculpa? – Él corrió su mirada de Eriol para observarme a mí por un momento, aún con su mirada penetrante

- Que el señor Wei te está esperando – Lo mire extrañada, quien en su sano juicio llama por su nombre de pila a otra persona después de conocerse por… ¿20 segundos? Vaya chico. Sin mayor importancia me fui de ese lugar para ir en busca del señor Wei, quien estaba en la cocina con un muchacho…

-Señor Wei – Mencione al entrar a la cocina un poco tímida - ¿Me estaba buscando? – Él asintió e hizo un ademan con su mano libre

- Le quería presentar a una última persona, señorita Sakura. Su nombre es Naoki – Dijo tan tranquilo como siempre – Señorito Naoki, ella es Sakura, la novia de nuestro joven amo – Él, al observarme, me rastreó con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo entornando los ojos al final. Suspiré, bueno al menos él no era el único que lo hacía, todos sus familiares (y no exagero) TODOS me miraban así y después entornaban los ojos, creo que ya me acostumbre

-Gusto en conocerlo – Dije cordial y educadamente, incluso ya era maquinal aquella frase. Es algo fácil ser respetuoso aquí

- Pues es todo un placer conocerte señorita Kinomoto – Dijo tan frio que pensé en cortar sus palabras con un simple roce, claro, además de ser casi irónica cada palabra que salió de sus labios

Él joven era apuesto, blanco al igual que Kouta con un cabello de un color gris plateado que me hacia recordar a Yukito de alguna forma. Su estatura alta y esbelta daban a reconocer sus gustos por los deportes o su buen cuidado, su nariz perfectamente respingada y su boca detallada por una leve sombra lo hacían verse más delicado que Kouta. El parecido de él con Naoki era increíble, como dos hermanos

- Veo que ya os conocisteis – Dijo alguien atrás de mí – Debes estar orgulloso de poder presenciar la hermosura absoluta – Sus frases, su timbre y su acentuación solo me hicieron recordar a una sola persona…

- No me importa para nada la apariencia hermano - ¿Hermano? ¿Él y Naoki son hermanos? ¿Mi teoría estaba en lo cierto? – Además, ella está con nuestro primo –

-¿Hablas de Shaoran? Él no es nada –Lo mire con suma sorpresa y confusión, además de tenerle un leve resentimiento por lo dicho, Eriol se dio cuenta de mis intensiones e intento detenerme, lo cual lo consiguió enseguida

-Sakura y yo nos iremos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Con su permiso - Iba a refutar, pero Eriol me tapó la boca antes de salir de la habitación

Me llevó fuera de la gran mansión y me arrastró hasta el jardín trasero, después de eso me soltó al fin la boca. Me agité y recobré la respiración faltada ¿¡Estaba loco!? ¿! O me quería matar!?

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Me dijo serio y algo tenso – Eres una dama Sakura, no tienes que golpearlos ni mucho menos observarlos con espadas en vez de ojos –

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Él habló mal de mi novio – Eriol seguía con su faceta de padre con su hija pequeña, pero eso en este momento no le resultara – No me mires así, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hablen mal de la gente ¡mucho menos de Shaoran! – Eriol suspiró y me tranquilizó con su sonrisa caracterizada por sus hoyuelos

-Sakura yo también opino lo mismo, pero no por eso tienes que recurrir a la violencia – Hice un puchero infantil y él se rió suavemente

-A la próxima no me contendré – Reímos por varios minutos hasta que dieron las diez de la noche. Me despedí de él y regresé a la mansión, mañana Eriol regresaba en la madrugada, por lo tanto debía descansar

Entre en el amplio salón buscando los ojos y el cabello de Shaoran como referencia, lo encontré platicando o mejor dicho, regañando a sus hermanas por su comportamiento. Sus hermanas son de temer… apenas llegué a este lugar y se lanzaron encima de mí, por esa mínima razón me alejo un poco de ellas

Me acerqué lentamente a Shaoran y alcance a escuchar un poco los comentarios de sus hermanas

-Shaoran no nos hagas esto, por favor – Decía Faren con un puchero en sus labios

-¡Le diremos a Sakura! – Amenazó Futie con un dedo acusador sobre Shaoran

-No se volverá a cometer – Dijo Shiefa con carita de perrito abandonado

-Basta, no me convencerán – Anunció Shaoran y me pareció el mejor momento para aparecer e irrumpir en su conversación

-¿Convencer de qué, Shaoran? – Al darse vuelta y observarme pensé que lucía mal o simplemente había visto un fantasma - ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Dije más serena

Todos, inclusive la última hermana que no había comentado, me observaron con detenimiento, Shiefa y Faren alegres, Futie con una mirada de venganza pura y la última hermana (Feime) con gracia

-Sa… Sakura – Dijo Shaoran tartamudo – Bueno es que mis hermanas, ellas hicieron ¡No! Más bien ellas – Shaoran se ponía nervioso cada vez más rápido, como si fuera grave lo cometido – No sé como decírtelo, pero… no… no es nada – Su sonrisa era nerviosa y a la vez tensa, me estaba ocultando algo y no me lo quería decir… ¿Que será eso reluciente de su bolsillo? Pareciera una foto…

-¿Shaoran, qué es eso?

**Shaoran POV **

Llevaba casi una hora buscando a Sakura por el salón, la había visto por última vez con el señor Wei, pero al ir donde estaba él ya se había marchado… juró que la busqué por toda la mansión, incluso la busqué por el patio delantero… quizás debí ir al patio trasero

Cuando iba de camino hacia la habitación de invitados, fue impresionante ver a mis hermanas tranquilas y sentadas en el suelo frente a la habitación de Sakura

-Oigan chicas, ¿No han visto a Sakura? – Faren y Futie rieron mientras que Shiefa y feimei negaban con la cabeza - ¿Qué ven? – Pregunté curioso, al acercarme vi un álbum de fotos… álbum de fotos… ¡SON MIS FOTOS DE BEBÉ! - ¡EH! ¿Qué hacen con eso? Devuélvanmelo – Mis hermanas se fueron corriendo entre risas cómplices y tropezones por el pasillo, yo corría lo máximo que podía, pero ellas eran cuatro y yo sólo uno… era una desventaja por cualquier punto de vista

-¡Sakura! – Gritaban mientras corrían - ¡Tenemos que mostrarte algo! - ¿Qué conseguían con esto? Respeto de mi parte no, por supuesto

-¿Díganme, qué quieren? - Dije mientras cobraba aliento en una de sus paradas - ¿Qué quieren conseguir con esto? – Mis hermanas me miraron con venganza, esta la cobrarían caro

-Queremos la sala de estudio cuando queramos – Asentí rápidamente antes de que alguien viera esas vergonzosas fotos – ¡Y! – Exclamaron llamando mi atención – Queremos que seas participe en cualquier actividad y opinión que demos ante la familia – De eso no estaba seguro, para nada, era como darle derecho a voto a un perro, sin ofender ¿Qué pensaban?

-¿Me las darán si acepto? – Las cuatro asintieron felices, en un rápido movimiento les arrebate las fotografías y las puse en mi bolsillo delantero de la camisa – No hay trato – Ellas comenzaron a perseguirme tratando de llevárselas mientras que se enfurecían por mi actitud

-Eso es completamente injusto – Dijo Faren – Era un trato –

-Yo no acepte la segunda petición, la primera la tolero, pero la segunda me parece una mala propuesta – Dije mientras me iba al salón – Tienen suerte que no le diré a mamá – Ellas me miraron con ojos de piedra, incapaces de creerme

-Pero… no tienes argumentos que lo comprueben – Dijo Futie

-Es cierto – Apoyo Shiefa

-Amenaza es un tema delicado para cualquier persona, además de tener la prueba que lo compruebe – Dije mostrando las fotografías de mi bolsillo, agregué a mi impresionante respuesta una lengua burlona de mi boca

Después de varios segundos en los cuales fingía estar buscando a mi madre, mis hermanas empezaron a pedirme disculpas y amenazándome con decirle a Sakura

-Shaoran no nos hagas esto, por favor – Decía Faren con un puchero de niña chica, mientras era empujada por Futie

-¡Le diremos a Sakura! – Me amenazó Futie, como si eso me detendría a decirle

-No se volverá a cometer – Dijo Shiefa con una cara parecida pero no igual a la de Faren

-Basta, no me convencerán – Dije marcando su sentencia de forma definida, según pensaban ellas

-¿Convencer de qué, Shaoran? – Dijo una voz sumamente fina, pero que en este momento no me esperaba. Sakura estaba detrás de mí con una tranquilidad que quisiera tener ahora, sin embrago su presencia en el salón y justo en nuestra conversación me hiso sentirme tenso

-Sa… Sakura – Genial ya estaba tartamudeando - Bueno es que mis hermanas, ellas hicieron ¡No! Más bien ellas. No sé como decírtelo, pero… no… no es nada – Su mirada era serena y a la vez de reproche, sabía que me tocaría después

-¿Shaoran, qué es eso? – Pregunto sacándome las fotografías de mi bolsillo

-¡NO! ¡Sakura no mires eso! – Ya era tarde… las miraba con suma atención y por mucho que intentaba quitárselas, ella se las arreglaba para correr de mí escudándose con mis hermanas

-Mejor los dejaremos solos – Dijo Shiefa con Diversión, mientras mis hermanas se iban una por una dejándonos completamente solos

-¿Me querías esconder estas fotos tan tiernas? – Dijo Sakura después de un minuto de silencio, yo sólo asentí avergonzado – Pero Shaoran, esta foto tuya desnudo en la bañera, ayuda a nuestra relación – Juro, en verdad Juro que en ese momento me puse como un tomate encendido

-¡¿Qué dices Sakura?! ¡Ya dámelas! – Se las arrebaté con facilidad y las guarde esta vez en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón

-Digo la verdad, te ves muy sexi con un patito amarillo – Dijo entre risas, la tomé de la mano y la saqué del lugar hacia el jardín… la vergüenza e ira que tenía en ese momento nadie me lo quitaba. Estaba tan encabronado que juro arrastrar a mis hermanas lentamente por un patio lleno de barro y gusanos, ya verán… me las pagaran, esta vez no tendré compasión con ellas ¡O no! Ellas llegaron a mi limite de paciencia – Shaoran, detente… me haces daño – Al escuchar a Sakura tras de mí volví a la realidad

-Te lo mereces… - Dije Serio y a la vez con un toque de Furia, una que no le quería mostrar pero era inevitable

-Vamos, era sólo un juego – Dijo nerviosa, muy bien ¿Quería Jugar? Vamos a Jugar

La empuje sin ninguna delicadeza al pasto… hizo una mueca de dolor al estar tendida en el suelo verde. Me puse sobre ella con una mirada de fuego en mis pupilas y ubiqué mi mano a la cintura estrecha de ella, de todas las maneras posibles intenté no sonrojarme para no perder este "Juego-Venganza" que había creado

La sentía nerviosa y avergonzada bajo de mí, mostraba miedo y temor ante las cosas que podría hacerle ahora… con cuidado baje mi cara hasta su cuello y suspiré en él, su piel se erizo rápidamente… comencé a besarle el cuello de una forma tranquila y segura haciéndola estremecer con cada beso que le daba, se removía intentándome sacar de allí, pero no quería ceder, deseaba continuar para poder hacer de mi venganza placentera

-Por… por f-f-favor, Shaoran… - Dijo tartamudeando – Bájate… Bájate… - Parecían jadeos, perdón, eran jadeos. Lo había conseguido, me había vengado con su vergüenza. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

Levanté mi cara hasta estar frente a frente con ella, su mejilla derecha era lo único que podía ver puesto que estaba de perfil, pero sabía muy bien porque

-Tú me avergonzaste, yo te avergoncé. Estamos a mano – Me miró con repudio, pero yo sabía que en el fondo ella me amaba… aunque no en este momento – Lo de las fotos… ¿Me lo guardaras como un secreto? – Ella cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo

-Después de lo que me hiciste ¡No! – De un empujón me corrió de encima – Ya no te amo, Shaoran Li – De forma teatral se fue lentamente del lugar, le di alcance en tres segundos y la abrace de espalda

-No digas eso… para mí es muy serio – Ella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa leve en sus labios rosados y me miro con una chispa que no supe definir

-Guardo tu secreto si me das una de esas fotos… - Sonreí ante tal proposición y saque las fotos de mi bolsillo (que mujer más bipolar)

-Elige cualquiera ¡Menos! La de la bañera – Ella hizo un puchero y tomo la baraja de fotos – No me convencerás, esa no te la daré – Le dije en tono de broma, Sakura dio un suspiro resignada y miro todas las fotos, luego de varios segundos me mostro una sonrisa reluciente

-¡Quiero esta! – Me la mostro con una energía habitual en ella, al ver la foto no pude más que sonreír tiernamente - ¿Me la darás? – La miré directo a sus ojos esmeraldas los cuales mostraban una emoción mucho más fuerte

-Claro, es toda tuya – Su sonrisa se amplio y me abrazó fuertemente

-¡Gracias! – Expresó

-Pero… - Al momento de decir esto capte su atención – Me deberás regalar una foto tuya de bebé – Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello castaño – ¿Es un acuerdo? – Me miro nerviosa y asintió levemente

-De-De acuerdo – Dijo sonriéndome, para sellar el trato la bese en su boca lentamente… saboreando sus hermoso y delicados labios rosados - ¿Tienes que escogerla tu? – Preguntó rompiendo nuestro beso, yo asentí reclamándolos de nuevo, pero ella lo volvió a cortar – Mejor regresemos a dentro – Yo suspire y la abrase fuertemente de la cintura

-Sakura Kinomoto, reconocida por destruir momentos felices – Dije en modo de burla, ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se escondió en mi pecho

**Aun destruyendo ese momento, cada momento con ella es especial **

**Notas de Autora**: Perdonen mucho por la demora, verán solo tengo 14 años así que eso explica la ortografía y muchas cosas más (como los estudios y el tiempo que gasto en ellos).

Para mí escribir este capítulo fue muy rápido, por más que lo leía se sentía más rápida la historia como si no la disfrutara ¡Pero si la disfruto! Debe ser por lo inexperta que soy en escribir.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia (bueno, los que aun la siguen) agradecería un pequeño Review tanto de opinión como consejo, etc. Ya saben, mientras más me explican mis errores más arreglo mi historia o los TRATO de enmendar.

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**Muchas gracias a Todos, ATTE SKYSHL**


End file.
